Forum:The pirate Bartholomew
Why do all these articles (Bartholomew Roberts, Pirata Codex, Pirate code of the Brethren) say, that the Code was set down by Henry Morgan and Bartholomew Roberts??? It’s clear that it's not true, because Morgan died when Roberts was neither a pirate nor Bartholomew, but an 8-years old boy. Wikipedia has scrapped this version a long time ago, and states that the “pirate Bartholomew” was presumably either or , who both were contemporaries to Morgan. (I think, it was Portugues, as he and Morgan were pirate captains in the same time (the late 1660s), but Sharp started his pirate career in 1679 – when Morgan was already governor of Jamaica and not a pirate) El Chupacabra 07:37, 29 June 2007 (UTC) :Why not? Maybe it might have something to do with the Fountain of Youth; maybe Henry Morgan faked his death and went in search of it, and so he was still young and alive when Black Bart was around. ::If the comics are canon, He's dead as his soul is trapped in the buccaneer's heart El Chupacabra 09:54, 29 June 2007 (UTC) Besides they're both Welsh, so there's some kind of connection with them, and I think that's pretty cool. ::The Code was set down by both, but not at the same time. It was then consolidated into the Pirata Codex created by the first Brethren - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 08:45, 29 June 2007 (UTC) :::Is there any canon information on the the Code's history, beside that it was "Set down by the pirates Morgan and Bartholomew"? And when was the first bretheren? - I it was after Roberts' death in 1722, it seems unrealisctic that the meeting in AWE in the 1740s is the fourth one. El Chupacabra 09:54, 29 June 2007 (UTC) ::::The Complete Visual Guide states the Pirata Codex was "set forth by Morgan and Bartholomew at the dawn of the great age of piracy", presumably being the Golden Age from around 1713 - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 10:17, 29 June 2007 (UTC) :::::This means that they set the Code down together, something Morgan and Roberts could'nt have done. The only Bartholomew with who Morgan could have made the code was Portugues, this would mean that the first Bretheren was in the late 1660s, which fits to the fact, that the Dutchman is based on 17th-century ships El Chupacabra 06:35, 2 July 2007 (UTC) ::::::That makes sense, though I'd always assumed somewhere it was stated it was Batholomew Roberts who helped with the Code. Maybe not. If he is referred to purely as "Bartholomew" in all sources, then that makes it all a lot easier - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 08:54, 2 July 2007 (UTC) ::::::: It doesn't say anywhere that the Code set forth by Morgan and Bartholomew at the same time. It could've been invented by Morgan first, then edited by Bartholomew, before being turned into the Codex. ::::::::It says "by Morgan and Bartholomew at the dawn of the Great age of piracy", which obviously means, that it was at the first bretheren; if Roberts would have edited a code which already exited, it would say "Set down by Morgan at the dawn and edited by Bartholomew at the second (third) bretheren" or something like that. El Chupacabra 06:44, 4 July 2007 (UTC) When I saw At World's End the first time I thought Morgan and Bartholomew were the two old men who looked after the Codex. (Now I know that's impossible, both of them being dead by then.) :Yes but then as Gibbs would that wouldn't sound too 'piraty'. I see no reason why they wouldn't say 'set down by Morgan and Bartholomew' for simplicity's sake, even if it's not totaly accurate. Also bear in mind that this is a universe where people come back from the dead and the world is flat, anything is possible.KickAssJedi 14:01, 9 July 2007 (UTC) :Haha! I couldn't have put it better myself. Cajaan Rodgers: Pirate Lord of Wales. ::In the comics, both are dead, we have NO hints, that any of them ever came back, and who said that the World is flat??? The "World's End" is not neccesarily the edge of a disc. El Chupacabra 06:16, 10 July 2007 (UTC) I never said thay came back from the dead, i said its possible to come back from the dead in the pirates of the caribbean world. also in the comics even though there both dead theve retained some form. the comics are set after cotbp , morgan and bartholomew set down the code during the first court which was hundreads of years before.KickAssJedi 10:23, 10 July 2007 (UTC) :As far as canon is concerned the Code was made/established\put together, etc., by Morgan and"Bart". That could mean Henry Morgan and one of the"Barts" mentioned, or it could reference two fictional characters created excuesively for "PotC." - Captain J. Sparrow 23:09, 13 September 2007 (UTC) ::Ragetti said, "As set forth by Morgan and Bartholomew.", when the Pirata Codex was brought out during the Brethern Court meeting. Bastain 14 December 2007